moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Titles (Guide)
A title is a prefix or suffix added to a person's name that reflects status, occupation, or standing. This guide is to showcase many of the canon titles in lore, as well as common fanon titles found in roleplaying. Titles will be divided in various sections, though there will be plenty of overlap. = Noble Titles = ---- (WIP) Common Titles * Emperor / Empress * King / Queen * Prince / Princess Nation/Race-Specific Noble Titles Humanity Regional variations linked. * Duke / Duchess * Count / Countess * Baron / Baroness Stormwind Gilneas Stromgarde * Regent of Stromgarde * Lord High Justiciar of Stromgarde Kul Tiras * Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras * Master of the Seas (Former) Lordaeron * Lord High Chancellor (Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored specific) Dwarves * Thane * Senator Knightly and "Lower Nobility" Titles * Sir (Male) / Dame (Female) * Baronet (Stormwind) = Religious Titles = ---- (WIP) Common Titles * Father (Male) / Mother (Female) * Brother (Male) / Sister (Female) Church of the Holy Light * Archbishop of the Holy Church * Chamberlain of the Holy Church of Light * Lord Chancellor of the Church * Lord Chamberlain of the Church * Lord Vicar of the Church * Grand Master of the Silver Hand (Unused since Uther the Lightbringer's death) * Grand Knight of the Congregation of the Silver Hand (Dissolved) * Promoter of the Faith (Dissolved; See Lord Chamberlain) * Prime Notary * Bishop * Episcopal Legate * Prior * Priest (Father/Mother) * Deacon * Fellow (Brother/Sister) Night Elven * High Priestess of Elune Shamanism =Military Titles= All military titles and ranks may be found here. Alliance-Centric Army * Grand Marshal * Field Marshal * Marshal * Commander * Lieutenant Commander * Knight-Champion * Knight-Captain * Knight-Lieutenant * Knight * Sergeant Major * Master Sergeant * Sergeant * Corporal * Private Alternative Commanding Titles * General * Lieutenant General * Major General * Brigadier General * Colonel * Lieutenant Colonel * Major * Captain * Lieutenant / First Lieutenant * Second Lieutenant * Officer Cadet * Warrant Officer Navy * Grand Admiral / Fleet Admiral * Admiral * Vice Admiral * Rear Admiral * Commodore * Post-Captain / Captain * Commander * Lieutenant Commander * Lieutenant * Midshipman / Ensign * Warrant Officer * Chief Petty Officer * Petty Officer * Leading Seaman * Able Seaman * Seaman Naval Posts * First Lord of the Seas * Fleet Commander * Commander Chief Petty Officer Air Force/Corps * Sky Admiral * High Captain * Sky Captain * Commander * Pilot * Chief Officer * Chief Engineer * Chief * Airman Horde-Centric * High Warlord * Warlord * General * Lieutenant General * Champion * Centurion * Legionnaire * Blood Guard * Stone Guard * First Sergeant * Master Sergeant * Sergeant * Grunt * Scout Race-Specific Nage-Dao Pandaren * Daejang (General) * Jungjang (Lieutenant General) * Sojang (Major General) * Daeryeong (Captain) * Daewi (Senior Lieutenant) * Jungwi (Junior Lieutenant) * Sowi (Soldier) = Occupational/Job Titles = ---- (WIP) Craftsmanship Professional Other = Titles of Leadership = ---- (WIP) Alliance-Centric * High King of the Alliance * High Tinker of Gnomeregan * Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras * Chancellor of the Magus Senate * Lord High Chancellor (Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored specific) Horde-Centric * Warchief of the New Horde Race Goblin * Trade Prince * Mogul * Trade Baron Pandaren * Emperor = Culture/Race-Specific Titles = Goblin * Trade Prince * Mogul * Trade Baron * Director of the Tinker's Union Category:Titles Category:Guides Category:Roleplaying Guides